Censorship In Songs
When Jack and Graynor does a music number, most notably in a rap song, they often censor (or sometimes change it to match the storyline and characters). Real Slim Shady by Eminem *In the line, "Jaws all on the floor like Pam, like Tommy just burst in the door and started whoopin her ass worse than before", "ass" was changed to "crap" on some channels. *In the line, "And Dr. Dre said... nothing you idiots! Dr. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement", "Dr. Dre" is changed to "Big Boss". *"Feminist women love Eminem", is changed to "Feminist women love grabbin' 'em", making the line more explicit, but making it match the storyline slightly more. *"Clitoris" is changed to "you-know-what". *"Fuck him, and fuck you, too", is changed to, "Screw him, and screw you, too". *The line, "You think I give a damn about a Grammy?" is left in completely and isn't censored. *The long line, "So you can, sit me here next to Britney Spears? Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs so I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first. You little bitch, put me on blast on MTV. 'Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee-hee!' I should download her audio on MP3 and show the whole world how you gave Eminem VD" is changed to "So you can sit me here next to Patrick's rear, daaannnggg, Valentina A. had better switch me chairs, so I can sit next to Lionel Liberty and Carson Durst, and hear 'em argue over who she gave 'it' to first. You little skank, put me on blast, in front of all my G's. 'He's such a dork, and I think he likes Claudia, hee-hee.' I shoud download her audio on MP3, and show the whole world how you made Simon squeem." but it is "..gave Simon VD" on some channels. *"Give a fuck" is changed to "Give a fluck". *"I just shit it" is changed to "I just did it". *The word "valiums" is kept intact on most channels, but is changed to "vaccuums" on a few. *The line, "..I'll be the only person in the nursin home flirting. Pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with Jergens. And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working." is changed to "Pinchin' nurses booties while I'm yackin' off to Jergens and I'm dorking, but this whole bag of bats' isn't working." On some channels. however, "asses" is left intact. *"I don't give a fuck" is changed to "I don't give a fluck". *"Fuck it, let's all stand up" is changed to "Fluck it, let's all stand up." Crack a Bottle by Eminem *At the beginning interlude, in the line "17 rapes, 400 assaults, and 4 murders", some channels censor "rapes". *In "Uh-oh, uh-oh bitches hopping in my Tahoe", some channels edit "bitches" to "booties". *Instances of "rubbers" are changed to "blubbers". *Some channels change "lick fumunda cheese from under my nuts" to "lick American cheese from under my butt". *"Shit" is changed to "bit". *On some channels, "hoes" is changed to "schmos". *"Fucked" is changed to "screwed", *"Burn marijuana" is changed on some channels to "urns staring on you". *Two utterances of "fuck" are changed to "fluck". *Two utterances of "shit" are changed to "bit". *"Bitch" is changed to "chic" on some channels.